You're My Path
by ArianandXaia
Summary: *Spoilers for The Amazing Spider-Man 2* An alternate ending to TASM 2. What if things had gone another way in the clock tower? "You're wrong about us being on different paths, we're not on different paths. You're my path."
1. You're My Path

**A/N: Hello! I thank you for taking the time to ready my story, it means a lot to me!**

**I'm going to have to ask you to read this entire thing through, there's a point you may just want to leave during, but trust me, at the end you'll be happy if you continued reading.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own TASM. If I did, TASM 2 would have ended differently, and Andrew Garfield's Spider-Man would be in The Avengers: Age of Ultron.**

**Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

I wouldn't have much time to pull this off. Gwen's survival depended on me. Shooting a web would catch her, but if I was a second too late, the elasticity of the webbing combined with her current acceleration would cause her to hit the ground before stopping.

I would have to grab hold of her and then hope I could somehow slow our fall by hooking onto something. Maybe shooting as many webs as possible, hopefully slowing us down enough to avoid death.

I dove after her, desperately trying to get to her, using every method of increasing speed I'd learned over the past year of being Spider-man.

The universe was pulling some cruel joke on me. I saw Captain Stacy almost every time I was with her, constantly reminding me that if I didn't stay away from her, she would die. Now, his warning was becoming reality. She was about to die, and it was all my fault. I should have tried to help Harry earlier; none of this would have happened if I had just helped him. Or maybe I should have told her to stay inside until I told her it was safe to come out again. Harry wouldn't have seen her, and then he wouldn't have figured out I was Spider-man.

I shook myself out of the thought. I needed to focus on the task at hand: saving Gwen.

I reached my hand out, hoping to catch her. I pulled her to me, and then shot webs at the passing gears and walls of the clock tower.

I could hear loud bangs as some of the cables ripped gears out of their places in the clock. We had hardly slowed down at all and another reality hit me. There was no way we would stop in time.

Time slowed down as our demise seemed to be coming nearer and nearer with every passing second.

I looked into her light green eyes. They were wide with fear and sadness, but she was still as beautiful as always.

My mask had fallen off at some point in our descent, but it didn't matter. All I cared about was Gwen.

"I love you." My voice was barely above a whisper.

"I love you, too."

I pulled her into an even tighter embrace. And as the ground came rushing toward us-

-Transition-

May Parker slowly walked towards the church, along with the many other people coming to the service.

All of their friends had shown up. Even that boy, Flash, that used to bully Peter in High School.

She looked at the message board outside of the church.

_Funeral & Calling Hours at 4:00 PM._

She smiled sadly as she read this. It was much too beautiful a day for a funeral.

As she entered the church, she made her way to the front and sat next to Helen Stacy, Gwen's mother, and her three sons, Howard, Philip, and Simon.

Gwen's mother's face was puffy and red from the tears that were streaming down her face, shamelessly.

May had to admit, the only thing keeping her from doing the same was the practice she had with her late husband Ben Parker, and Peter's parents, Richard and Mary.

Everything went silent, and the service began.

-Transition-

The tears that May had been holding in an hour earlier had finally come out. She dabbed an already wet tissue at her eyes, in a failed attempt to dry them. Next to her, Helen's oldest son, Howard, was attempting to calm down his mother, so that they could actually hear what the preacher was saying.

May could hear sniffles around the room as the two people at the front spoke, one about Peter and the other Gwen, at the front of the church.

The preacher spoke again, but May wasn't paying any attention. She knew what was coming next.

One sentence. Just one sentence that would change everything in seconds. It's amazing how powerful and influential one sentence can be. One sentence has the power to make people sad, or happy, or angry.

And it was just one sentence that awoke her from her daze.

"You may now kiss the bride."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this, it means a lot to me. **

**I will post how they survived in another chapter because I like how this ends with that sentence, and if I had anything else it would take away from the story.**

**I'd also like to say it's interesting to reread this listening to different songs. To Feel Alive, Heart By Heart, and It's On Again are some that I thought were very good. In my opinion though, To Feel Alive seemed to fit the most.**

**I'm sorry I'm going to be that naggy author, but please review! I really want to know what you people thought.**

**Please do not flame, but if you have advice, I will gladly take it.**

**Thanks again!**

**~AaX**


	2. Everything Will Be Okay

**A/N: Hello again! This is how they survived the fall. I thank everyone for their reviews, favorites and follows. This story has done so much better than I thought it would, and it makes me very very very happy. :) I'd like to apologize for posting this so late. I was going to a while ago, but then life got in the way, so I couldn't finish it…**

**I'd like to warn you that there are I think 2 swears in this chapter**

**Thank you so much for all of your support!**

**-Transition-**

_And as the ground came rushing toward us-_

We slowed down (or should I say up?). Not enough to avoid injury, but enough to escape death.

The next thing I knew was pain. I felt like every bone on my left side was broken, which probably wasn't that far from the truth, as that was the side I had landed on. Damn it, this was going to be very difficult to explain to Aunt May.

"Gwen, are you okay?" There was silence.

"Gwen?" More silence.

I adjusted myself into a sitting position with great difficulty. I was starting to get scared now. Maybe I had failed after all. Maybe I hadn't saved her, and this had all been for nothing.

"Gwen?!"

"God, Peter, there's no need to yell." I let out a huge sigh of relief and smiled. "And yes, I'm okay…but I think I may have broken something."

She was okay, she was alive. I had saved her.

I hugged her, very careful of broken bones, thankful that she was alive.

"Peter, don't you think we should probably head toward a hospital?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea…" That's when I remembered Harry was still here in the clock tower. I looked toward the top of the newly-partially-destroyed building. "…but first I need to take care of something upstairs."

**-Transition-**

When I made sure that the police would be able to handle Harry on their own, Gwen and I headed to the nearest hospital. It was a good thing that I had hidden the backpack containing my civilian clothes very near our location; otherwise I would've had a _hell _of a time navigating the city when one of my arms was basically useless.

As soon as I changed, Gwen and I staggered our way to the street to hail a taxi to bring us to the hospital. The driver looked at us sympathetically as we leaned on each other for support getting in. I gave him the name of the hospital to bring us to, and the cab pulled away from the curb.

Gwen propped her head up against my shoulder and I put my good arm around her. We had had one of the roughest evenings in our lives since Dr. Connors had attempted to turn everyone in New York into lizards

But at that moment, with Gwen's head nuzzled into my shoulder as the cab drove through the busy streets of Manhattan, I knew that despite everything we'd been through, everything would be okay.

**Thank you again, for all of your support! Whenever I see a review or a message saying someone followed/favorite my story in my inbox, it makes me very happy. Even just looking at the stats showing how many people have viewed my story, makes me want to cry with happiness. So thank you so very much for reading my story :')**

**I'm thinking of continuing this story to make a multi-chapter fanfiction, or I will write a companion piece to this that continues the story, if I get enough support from you guys. Or I might just write it anyway. Please let me know what you think of this idea!**

**So again, thank you so much!**

**~AaX 3**


	3. Update

**A/N: Hey guys! It's me again, this is just an update on the future of ****_You're My Path_****.**

**I've been working on chapters for a continuation of this story, and I've been doing okay with it so far. I think I'm going to post it as a different story, but it's still going to be a continuation of ****_this_**** story.**

**Originally, ****_You're My Path_**** was about the making it seem as if it's a funeral, and then it turns out to be Gwen and Peter's wedding, so I want it to stay that way. However, the continuation will be starting out from where ****_You're My Path _****ended. I will try to get the first chapter out by next weekend, but it might be the weekend after that.**

**Thank you so much for you're support!**

**~AaX**

_"_Dance,_ as though no one is watching,_

Love,_ as though you have never been hurt before,_

Sing,_ as though no on can hear you,_

Live,_ as though heaven is on earth."_

_-Audrey Hepburn_


End file.
